bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inspicable Me: Minion Rush
Inspicable Me: Minion Rush is a mobile action video game developed by D3 Publisher for the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U released on April 2015 after the release of Inspicable Me. Players play as Dave (the default character of the game) or Carl and compete with others in hilarious, fast-paced challenges. Players can do various tasks like defeating villains to earn the title "Minion of the Year". The game also allows customization of the Minions. Updates As of version 1.6.0, players are able to upgrade every costume's special ability. As of version 2.0.1, the update features a brand new Jelly Lab that allows player to collect fruits from fun-filled locations to create the tastiest Jelly ever, as well as brand new costumes; the Jelly Jar and Guru in disguise, and a new home base at the start of the game. However, collecting three Bapples as part of the daily events in exchange for a Silver Prize Pod no longer exists in the game, and is replaced by currently receiving Tokens and other items for each day played in a row. Players can also no longer run through different locations in one run, nor can they play a run freely without being tasked to do so in the Jelly Lab's levels. Locations also must now be unlocked by collecting the needed amount of fruits per location in the Jelly Lab, instead of being unlocked by simply playing the game or purchasing them; the Downtown location being the first location unlocked in the entire game. Missions by Guru, Dr. Sefario and the girls (Marlo, Nedith and Laggless) no longer exist in the game, as they are replaced by the Jelly Lab's levels. This also means that items now force the player to purchase and upgrade them in order to proceed. Players can also skip missions by paying a certain amount of Bananas. Lots of locations have been upgraded to feature new types of obstacles and traps, and the effects of the Fart Gun by random Minions has been strengthened to blind the player completely for a few seconds when the gas is passed through. The game also speeds up much faster throughout runs than before, making some Jelly Lab tasks rather difficult. Finally, bosses will never spawn during runs unless a mission's objective in the Jelly Lab involves one. Like previous versions, the update also features some bug fixes and optimizations. Costumes In Minion Rush, players can customize different costumes. Purchasable *Astronaut Minion (limited time only) *Baby Minion *Baker Minion *Ballerina Minion *Bee-do Minion *Bogatyr Minion (Russian only) *Boxer Minion (limited time only) *Cupid Minion (limited time only) *Chinese Fu Minion (Chinese only) *Dad Minion *Dancer Minion (limited time only) *Disguised Minion (puzzle pieces only) *Firefighter Minion *Frankenstein Minion (limited time only) *Girl Minion *Golfer Minion *Grandpa Minion (puzzle pieces only) *Hunter Minion *Jelly Jar Minion (limited time only) *Jogger Minion *Knight Minion (limited time only) *Lifeguard Minion (limited time only) *Lucy Minion (limited time only) *Magician Minion (limited time only) *Maid Minion (limited time only) *Mariachi Minion (limited time only) *Mom Minion *Ninja Minion *Party Minion (limited time only) *Quarterback Minion *Referee Minion *Santa Minion (limited time only) *Singer Minion *Snorkeler Minion *Snowboarder Minion *Starfish Minion *Surfer Minion *Tortilla Chip Hat Minion (puzzle piece only) *Tourist Minion *Vacationer Minion *Vampire Minion *Worker Minion *Kung Fu Taunt *Laughing Taunt Bosses *Nectar (boss of Downtown) *Sharky (boss of Nectar's Fortress) *Great Uncle Tim (boss of Tropical Islands, from Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida) *Finnigan J. Beet (boss of Beet's Alpine Suites, from Beauty and the Beet) *Vanna Banana (boss of Pie City, from Princess and the Popstar) *Norm's Notes (boss of Countertop Theater, from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Palmy (boss of Larry's Lagoon, from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) *Twin Snoodle (boss of Snoodleburg) *Apollo Gourd (boss of Asian Ruins, from Sumo of the Opera) *The Chipmunks (bosses of Spring Valley Mall, from A Chipmunk Christmas) *Gary (boss of Easter Egg Factory, from Twas the Night Before Easter) *The Lions (bosses of The Lions' Den, from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!?) *GIANT Norm's Notes (boss of Guru's Lab) Locations #Downtown #Nectar's Fortress #Tropical Islands #Beet's Alpine Suites (from Beauty and the Beet) #Pie City (from Princess and the Popstar) #Countertop Theater (from VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun) #Larry's Lagoon (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) #Snoodleburg (from A Snoodle's Tale) #Asian Ruins (features Japan, China, India, Pakistan, and more countries in Asia) #Spring Valley Mall (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) #Easter Egg Factory (from An Easter Carol) #The Lions' Den (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!?) #Guru's Lab (the place where the final boss, which is GIANT Norm's Notes, took over) BONUS: Nineveh (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, after completing the final level of Guru's Lab once) Power-Ups *Golden Banana *Golden Shield *Freeze Ray *Golden Prize Pod *Silver Prize Pod *Perks Prize Pod *Banana Vacuum *Banana Splitter *Minion Shield *Minion Launcher *Guru's Rocket *Fluffy Unicorn *Mega Minion *Moon *PX-41 *Snowboards (limited time only) *Skateboards (limited time only) *BMX Bikes (limited time only) *April Fool's Prize Pod (limited time only) Currency *Banana *Token *Puzzle Piece *Real money Other Items *Bapples (No longer exist in Jelly Lab Update) *Cake Slices *Bow Ties *Roses *Stars (replaced the Bapples; possibly limited time only) *Chilis *Piñatas Perks *Jump x2 (each jump is counted twice) *Slide x2 (each roll is counted twice) *Inspicable Action x2 (each Inspicable Action is counted by ten) *Pickups x2 (each item picked up is counted twice) *Banana x2 (each Banana picked up is counted twice) *Slides x2 (each use of a slide is counted twice) Events Events are daily contests where players compete to win prizes like tokens, prize pods, and bananas. Each event has a goal like highest score, highest inspicable modifier at the end of the run, or most bananas collected, and each one takes place in a particular location. The top prize is typically either a costume or a number of tokens, with hundreds of lesser prizes. The player can choose any costume to compete, although occasionally particular costumes will get a bonus. Special Events *Holiday Quest *Wedding Party *April Fool's Prank Trivia *The Princess and the Popstar logo makes a cameo on the screen in the Asian Ruins, the ninth location of the game. *If you touch the classic minion in the home screen, it will react in different ways. However, the other minions do not have a reaction to you touching it. *The main theme music played during the game is the same music played during the scenes in the first Inspicable Me when the Minions hurry to meet Guru. It is also played when the Minions steal the shrink ray from Nectar. *The game's gameplay is very similar to games on handheld devices such as Temple Run and Subway Surfers. *Some of the bosses become supporting cast after they're defeated. Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:Video Games Category:VeggieFan2000